Una gran noche
by Madnessland
Summary: Después de presenciar una traición hacia su persona, Lily va al lago dispuesta a ahogar sus penas pero alguien la sorprende. El mismísimo Scorpius Malfoy, quien se siente en la obligación de sacarla de ahí.


Corría sin dirección, no sabía a donde iba, lo único que quería era desaparecer ¿Qué tenía ella de malo? Es cierto que no era tan estudiosa como Rose, ni tan responsable como Molly, ni tan guapa como Victoire, ni tan bromista como Roxanne, ni tan amable como Lucy, ni siquiera era tan inteligente como Dominique, pero tampoco era fea, sus notas eran buenas y no se metía en demasiados líos. Y entonces… bien es cierto que no era alguien fácil, su carácter sarcástico le había jugado malas pasadas, era toda una griffindor, pero a la vez era una persona demasiado fría con quien se llevaba mal e indiferente con los que no conocía. Muchos también la describían como hiperactiva y loca pero no la disgustaba eso último.

Pero… ¿desde cuándo le habían importado esas cosas? Ah sí, desde que había pillado un poco antes a su "mejor amiga" Kate Wood, liándose con su ahora ex-novio Jason Finnegan. En ese momento se había reído de manera psicópata para luego soltar un comentario mordaz antes de dejar a la parejita y salir con paso indiferente y sin nada de sentimiento de allí, insensible. En realidad, todo era fachada, le había dolido esa traición de ambos, no la había roto el corazón porque tampoco sentía algo tan fuerte por el chico, pero igualmente le quería y eso le había hecho daño.

Se detuvo en seco al sentir sus pies más fríos que antes, miro a su alrededor, estaba en el lago descalza, en pijama y con el agua por los tobillos. De repente escuchó un trueno y al instante se puso a llover, una autentica lluvia torrencial que a Lily poco le importaba ya. Se adentró un poco más en el agua y se sentó, total, ya estaba empapada. Se abrazó a sus rodillas y entonces fue cuando lagrimas silenciosas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas al compás de las gotas de agua, pero eso la bastaba para desahogarse.

De todas formas no solo lloraba por la traición, lloraba por todos los problemas que había reprimido durante tanto tiempo. Ser opacada por todas y cada una de sus primas, por sus hermanos que no solo la opacaban sino que además no la dejaban respirar con tanta sobreprotección, que todos esperasen más de ella por ser la hija del mismísimo Harry Potter y sobretodo que el verdadero amor de su vida solo la viera como a la hermanita de su mejor amigo.

Y eso último era lo que peor llevaba, se había enamorado de Scorpius Malfoy desde el primer momento en que lo vio, lo recordaba perfectamente. Estaba en la estación junto a sus padres y tíos esperando a que sus hermanos volvieran de su segundo y primer año en Hogwarts, Albus llego corriendo y tras él un niño rubio al que presentó como su mejor amigo Scorpius. Lily se quedó mirándole embobada, como saludo él le estrechó la mano y le dedicó una amable sonrisa, una sonrisa que años después descubriría que no dedicaba a cualquiera. Pero no se hizo ilusiones, tan solo lo hacía por ser la hermanita adorada del que era prácticamente su hermano. Aunque cada vez que se cruzaban por los pasillos, quizás no se hablaran, pero él siempre la sonreía y siempre era esa sonrisa.

Y como caído del cielo ahí estaba él, la había visto desde una de las ventanas del pasillo mientras hacia su ronda y al darse cuenta de quién era salió corriendo a por ella, rezando que no hicieses ninguna estupidez. No había que ser muy listo como para saber que a las dos de la madrugada, si alguien estaba en el lago y encima estaba cayendo una tormenta como la de esa noche, no era porque todo fuera a las mil maravillas.

-¡LILIAN! -la llamó pero ella estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que pensó que ese grito había salido de su cabeza. Él, precisamente él no iba a ir a por ella como si fuese un príncipe azul, la chica ya era mayorcita y sabía que esa clase de chicos no existían.

-¡LILIAN, MALDITA SEA! ¡¿Qué haces ahí?! ¡Te vas a congelar! -dijo avanzando todo lo rápido que podía hasta ella. Y aun así, ella seguía pensando que no era real, en realidad, creía que nada era real, que todo era un sueño y que en cuanto despertase todo volvería a la normalidad. Que su mejor amiga no sería una zorra, que seguiría con Jason, que aunque le quería tenía que admitir que estaba con él para sacar de su corazón a Malfoy.

Miró hacia el chico y entonces la realidad calló sobre ella como un balde de agua fría, corrección, como una tormenta de agua helada. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba tiritando y que carecía de calor corporal, parecía un auténtico muerto en vida. Pero aun así se limitó a observar al rubio, estaba ahí, mirándola preocupado, agachándose para verla bien, para cogerla… ¿para cogerla? ¿Por qué la cogía? Ella no quería volver, quería quedarse ahí y por eso quiso zarandearse, saltar, pero no pudo. Su cuerpo no la respondía, llevaba tanto tiempo (aunque ella no se hubiese dado cuenta) en el agua que sus músculos se habían dormido.

Visto que no podía hacer nada por zafarse del chico decidió que lo mejor sería dejarse llevar, la daba igual a donde fueran. Cerró los ojos y se acurrucó torpemente en el pecho del chico, a pesar de que su ropa estaba empapada podía distinguir su olor, ese que la volvía loca por algún motivo que no comprendía. También podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón y se podía notar que estaba frenético a pesar de que su semblante fuera serio e indiferente. Eso quería decir que estaba preocupado por ella, algo en su interior la hizo sentir un calor en el pecho que no había notado nunca. Tan solo eso hizo que se olvidara de todo, incluso de que como les pillaran así podía caerles un buen castigo.

Notó como subían escaleras y torcían en muchos pasillos, como entraban por una puerta y de repente sintió el calor de una chimenea, fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos y descubrió una habitación muy acogedora y bastante grande. Scorpius la dejó cuidadosamente en la alfombra que estaba a los pies de la fogata y caminó hasta el armario. Tras eso se acercó a la chica con paso firme -deberías cambiarte, estas empapada -y a su lado dejó una camiseta de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos. En ese momento la chica salió del trance de mirar el fuego y volvió a la realidad, no sabía si había hecho bien o mal al girarse para mirar al rubio porque le había pillado sin camiseta y desabrochándose los pantalones. Al momento se puso roja como un tomate e instintivamente se quitó su pijama y se colocó lo que Scorpius la había dado. Volvió a concentrarse en mirar el fuego, aunque ahora la tentación de girar la vista hacia donde se encontraba el chico no se le iba de la cabeza. Sintió una manta caer sobre sus hombros unos segundos después, y como un cuerpo se pegaba a ella por la espalda y la envolvía con sus fuertes brazos.

-Lilian -susurró en su oído y ella se estremeció ante eso, porque quizás para él no fuese nada pero ella lo había sentido como algo tan placentero, tan íntimo -¿Qué ha pasado? -continuó con voz preocupada. Lily no sabía que contestar, sabía que si le contaba se echaría a llorar y lo último que quería era llorar delante de él.

-Confié en quien no debía -se limitó a decir en un susurró. El rubio la abrazó con más fuerza todavía.

-Yo lo mató -fue su respuesta. A la pelirroja aquello le pareció sumamente increíble.

-¿Cómo…? -se preguntaba.

-No hace falta ser un genio para saber que ha sido cosa del idiota de Finnegan por lo que estas así -dijo con ira contenida.

-No solo culpa suya -se animó a contarle más -también de la zorra de Wood.

-Creía que era tu mejor amiga -fue el turno de Scorpius para sorprenderse.

-Tú lo has dicho… "era" -enfatizó la última palabra mientras se acomodaba entre los brazos de Malfoy, que comprendió todo al instante.

-Cuando tus hermanos se enteren irán a por él y ni que decir queda que yo iré con ellos -Lily notó su tono amenazante y por alguna razón sintió lastima por su ex pero también felicidad porque el rubio se preocupara por ella, pero rápido se dio cuenta de que estaba malinterpretando al chico.

-Ya sé que para ti soy como una hermana -susurró con un poco de decepción.

-Lilian… -intento hablar pero las palabras no le salían.

-¿Por qué Lilian? Siempre me has llamado así, todos me llaman Lily menos tú -se rio mientras giraba para darle la espalda al fuego y mirarle a los ojos.

-Porque todos te llaman Lily y yo quiero llamarte de forma especial -la sonrió de una forma diferente pero que la chica ya había visto alguna vez cuando le pillaba mirándola.

-Ya veo… -susurró perdiéndose en el gris de los ojos del chico. Él se acercó un poco más a ella bajando sus manos a las caderas de la chica.

-Lilian -la llamó, como pensando que la chica no era más que un espejismo.

-¿Que? -se extrañó ella que hiciera eso de repente.

Después de unos segundos en silencio, el chico atrapó los labios de ella con los suyos. Al principio Lily se quedó en shock, no sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, cuando Scorpius se separó, le estaba mirando con los ojos como platos -lo siento yo… -pero la chica reaccionó en ese momento y le devolvió el beso pero mucho más apasionado que el que le había dado el rubio.

Él calló de espaldas y ella encima, ninguno de los dos estaba quieto, sus lenguas habían empezado una batalla que ninguno quería perder, mientras que sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro con ansias. Scorpius intentaba enderezarse, pero el peso de Lily se lo impedía y la verdad es que su cabeza estaba a punto de colapsar, él la quería, la quería de verdad, pero era incapaz de disfrutar plenamente de ese apasionado beso porque ella solo le estaba utilizando para olvidar a su ex. Además estaba el tema de que ella era la hermana de su mejor amigo, ese fue el detonante que le hizo separarse.

-Lo siento, no puedo hacer esto -se disculpó.

-Pero… -se decepcionó ella -si has sido tú el que ha empezado -continuó extrañada de la reacción del rubio.

-Lo sé, pero no estaba pensando con claridad, ha sido un arrebato y te prometo que no volverá a pasar -zanjó él poniéndose de pie.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -gritó ella a la vez que se levantaba de un salto, no dejaría así las cosas, no después de que la hubiera besado el chico que la volvía loca desde hacía tanto tiempo -No, no quiero, me niego, yo…

-Lilian no lo entiendes -la interrumpió- tú no quieres hacer esto, solo me has besado porque estas dolida y como dicen los muggles "un clavo saca otro clavo" pero yo no soy ese clavo, no puedo aprovecharme así de ti, además esta Albus, es tu hermano y mi mejor amigo, qué pensaría si se enterara -le explicó sintiendo como su corazón se hacía trizas por rechazar a la chica que quería.

-Eso quiere decir que no me quieres -acertó a decir Lily desolada mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama, le habían dolido mucho más las palabras de Scorpius que descubrir a los otros dos. Él estaba desesperado, desquiciado y ansioso así que no retuvo más para si lo que llevaba pensando desde hacía ya.

-¡Por Merlín! Claro que te quiero, más que a nada, llevo enamorado de ti creo que desde antes de conocerte incluso, adoro tu forma de ser, tus arrebatos de locura, tus manías extrañas, tus berrinches, pero sobretodo tu sonrisa y cuando empezaste a salir con el imbécil de Finnegan casi me da algo, puede que tu hermano fuera mi primer amigo, pero tú fuiste la primera en llegar a mi corazón. Esta noche cuando te he visto en el lago… si te hubiera llegado a pasar algo me muero. Pero no puedo estar contigo, no sin que tú me quieras -terminó en un susurro. La chica se había quedado con la boca abierta, no sabía que decir, se le acababa de declarar.

-Malfoy eres el hombre más idiota que conozco -se rio - ¿cómo puedes pensar que te he besado para olvidar a Jason? Empecé a salir con él para olvidarme de ti, pedazo de estúpido -le dijo mientras le abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas para que no pudiese separarse de ella. Ahora el que no sabía que decir era Scorpius, así que se limitó a abrazarla con la misma intensidad como intentando que no desapareciera -Scorp -susurró Lily.

-¿Si? -la respondió a la vez que se separaba un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

-Bésame -le pidió poniéndose de puntillas y haciendo que sus labios se rozaran. El rubio no la hizo esperar y atrapó de nuevo los labios de ella. Luego la levantó del suelo y sin dejar de besarla y la llevó hasta la cama. Se apartó de ella solo para tumbarse a su lado y luego tapar a ambos con el edredón. Lily se acurrucó lo más pegada a él que pudo, necesitaba su calor y el rubio no dudo en abrazarla.

-Duerme, tienes que descansar.

-Solo si me prometes una cosa -dijo intentando no quedarse dormida antes de tiempo.

-¿el qué?

-Que mañana por la mañana seguirás queriéndome -tenía miedo, no quería que esa noche desaparecerá, no lo iba a permitir -prométeme que estarás a mi lado -ante aquello el sonrió. Para nada era la Lily Potter que todos veían todos los días, segura, imponente… no, esa era Lilian Potter, la dulce y preciosa niña de la que se enamoró el primogénito de los Malfoy, esa por la que Scorpius lucharía a pesar de tener que enfrentarse a demonios o lo que es peor, a los hermanos Potter y al clan Weasley, pero no le importaba, porque ella valía la pena.

-Siempre, jamás me separare de ti -la dio un beso en la frente y ella sonrió y se volvió a acurrucar en su hombro, él no se durmió hasta que ella no lo hizo y a la mañana siguiente ambos despertaron de mejor humor que en toda su vida y tuvieron que admitir que había sido una gran noche.

Hola!

Este one-shot lo publique hace un tiempo en otra plataforma, pero fue mi primer capítulo único y... bueno... para mi era importante que fuera lo primero en subir aquí. Espero que os haya gustado y que os siga gustando lo que escribo, gracias por leerlo y hasta la próxima :)


End file.
